Eu te amo Eli Shane
by srtavenged
Summary: A única coisa que ela não se conformaria, a única coisa que seria dolorosa pra ela... Foi não conseguir dizer: Eu te amo, Eli. Seu amado Eli Shane.


_**Never feared for anything,**_ (Nunca teve medo de nada)

_**Never shamed but never free**_ (Nunca se envergonhou, mas nunca foi livre)

_**A light that healed a broken heart with all that it could**_ (Uma luz que curou um coração partido com tudo o que podia)

Talvez não fosse de hoje, toda vez que Tecna fechava suas orbes verdes, caindo em mundos de sonhos. Como se fosse tão real, os lábios do jovem de cabelos preto azulados, encostando no seu, daquele jeito tão carinhoso e apaixonado. Para ela talvez aquilo fosse até inocente, aquele jovem assim como ela era um lançador de lesmas. Nada de muito extraordinario, isso não era novidade em Slugterra. Um mundo abaixo da superfície, que nós nem fazemos idéia que existe. Para Eli Shane fosse novidade, ele em seus quinze anos, não pensava em outra coisa a não ser viajar até esse mundo, nunca mesmo esperou que fosse dar um beijo assim. Os olhares encontraram um ao outro, os dedos dele acariciando aos fios verdes curtos, o rosto tão próximo um do outro, que a respiração quente era sentida.

Infelizmente, aquilo tinha sido mais um sonho de Tecna. Um sonho que a fez acordar, com as lágrimas marejando seus olhos. Se sentia machucada por dentro, seu coração estava em pedaços, sentia falta dos toques de Eli Shane.

Não era um sonho afinal.

_**Lived a life so endlessly**_ (Viveu uma vida tão infinitamente)  
_**Saw beyond what others see**_ (Viu além do que os outros veem)  
_**I tried to heal your broken heart**_ (Eu tentei curar seu coração partido)  
_**With all that I could**_ (Com tudo o que eu pude)

Por mais que ela sonhasse com ele, por mais que tudo que ela viveu com Eli parecesse real, então porque só em sonho?Por que Eli aparecesse pra ela daquele jeito?Loucura talvez, o jovem poderia não existir, tudo imaginação de sua cabeça. Devesse voltar imediatamente a suas invenções, construir um robô talvez, pra aliviar a cabeça. Quem dera fosse assim tão fácil, toda vez que Tecna se lembrava daquele sorriso bobo, o forte abraço de alegria, quando ele ganhava uma batalha. Levantando-a em seu colo, fitando os olhos profundos e azuis, o riso dele era como música para seus ouvidos, quando ele a aninhava em seus braços, a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. Sim, era bom.

Mas onde estava Eli Shane?

_**Will you stay?**_ (Você vai ficar?)

_**Will you stay away forever?**_ (Você vai ficar longe para sempre?)

Ele estava lá fora, em algum lugar. Tecna aguardava a sua chegada, dia após dia, fitando aquele portão de grade, passou os dedos pelos fios verdes, sempre autoconfiante, que ele desceria naquela plataforma, com o mesmo sorriso lindo que ficava estampado em seu rosto, acariciaria aqueles cabelos preto azulados, sentiria os lábios de Eli contra sua morena pele, o corpo dele tão pertinho do seu. Sentia falta até da lesma que costuma ficar sempre grudada em seu ombro, aquela criatura alaranjada com desenho de fogo em sua barriga, Burpy. Ele até era bem fofo, encarava inocente quando Eli e Tecna beijavam um ao outro.

Eli era mesmo sincero?Talvez sim, ou não.

Tecna, foi a primeira garota que ele beijou, mas mesmo assim. Foi o jovem quem conseguiu fazer o coração dela, bater mais forte.

_**How do I live without the ones I love?**_ (Como eu posso viver sem aqueles que eu amo?)

_**Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned**_ (O tempo ainda vira as páginas do livro queimado)

_**Place and time always on my mind**_ (Lugar e tempo sempre na minha mente)

_**I have so much to say but you're so far away**_ (Eu tenho tanto a dizer, mas você está tão longe)

Mais um dia, mais esperas. Nada dele voltar, ela e suas lesmas olhando janela afora, na esperança dele voltar vitorioso, a ruiva de marias chiquinhas em coques, que era sua amiga da Gangue Shane, dar apoio e comemorar, a ruiva Trixie. Até o ogro das cavernas com quem Eli costuma andar o tempo todo, aquela aparência totalmente azulada que chegava até ser engraçada. Na qual Tecna se divertia o chamando de Avatar, apesar de ser forte e parrudo, ele era gentil e legal com os amigos, até o toperoide, em sua pele rosada cheias de manchas mais escuras, embora Pronto, esse é seu nome. Seja bastante metido, ele era um excelente guia, e ajudava quando precisa. Ah pronto, porque ele tinha que ir?Se ele estivesse ali, talvez fosse uma chance para encontrar Eli.

Mais um dia, em que ela teve de esperar o seu amado.

_**Plans of what our futures hold**_ (Planos sobre o que o nosso futuro nos reserva)

_**Foolish lies of growing old **_(Mentiras tolas sobre envelhecer)

_**It seems we're so invincible**_ (Parece que éramos tão invencíveis)

_**The truth is so cold**_ (A verdade é tão fria)

O que não queria dizer que ela era fraca, não queria dizer que ela não poderia lutar. Eli sempre foi bem respeitado, sua reputação por ser filho de Will Shane, colocava até os mais durões membros de gangues, pra correr feito lesmas floopers. Mais uma vez a gangue Houla estava causando confusão, com Shorty atirando lesmas fantasmas contra os moradores, de uma vila que tinham lesmas, mas eles não gostavam de lutar. Uma risada saia de sua boca, com seu lançador azul e cheio de espinhos, lançando sem nem se preocupar, se divertindo com o medo dos moradores, os olhos negros fitavam a cada pessoa que corria. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos rosa arrepiados pra cima, os lábios pintados com batom cor de rosa, a língua passou por entre eles. Aquilo sim era divertido, pelo menos pra ela e pra Glasses, que era outro membro da gangue Houla, este usava um capacete e óculos do estilo de Tecna, só que os dele eram vermelhos. Um cara bem baixinho que gostava de dar uma de durão, só porque alguns pelos de barba destacavam seu rosto, e seu queixo enorme. Mas, que era baixinho ele era. Lançou uma lesma fantasma da espécie aracnídea, ela se transformou quando ganhou velocidade, em uma lesma maior e com patas de aranha, formando uma teia que prendeu alguns moradores.

O grito e a tentativa de sair daquele rede de teias era inútil, o que pra eles era engraçado, enquanto pixavam a porta de uma casa, uma letra H com tinta spray preta. Uma lesma lâmina ganhou velocidade, se transformando e girando como um serrote, cortando a rede e libertando o pessoal.

-Vocês de novo?Será que ainda não aprenderam?-Suspirou Tecna, com uma lesma de alta velocidade, apontada pra eles. O bichinho rosnava, os fitando louco pra ser logo lançado.

O lançador foi tirado da mão de Tecna, quando uma lesma fantasma o atingiu, rebatendo-o pra perto de uma caixa de correio. Ouvindo a risada masculina, que surgiu em cima do telhado de uma das casas, apontando o lançador em cor azul para a garota de cabelos verdes. Reparando bem, todos eles tinham lesmas fantasmas, o que era considerado algo muito grave, o que deveria ser um crime. Infelizmente não era. Aquele loiro irritante, com os olhos negros praticamente via-se o desejo, de muito derrotar a jovem, e o sorriso convencido. Sim era irritante. Tecna não desistiria assim, ela correu deslizando em direção a caixa do correio, desviando das lesmas fantasmas, rolou pra frente numa cambalhota pegando seu lançador de uma vez, ficando deitada no chão. Rapidamente lançou uma lesma de gelo na direção da fantasma que foi lançada, a lesma de gelo se transformou, junto com a lesma fantasma que se transformou em lâmina, mas Tecna havia sido mais rápida, então a lesma de gelo congelou a fantasma. Shorty surgiu atrás da de cabelos verdes, lançando uma lesma fantasma tipo elétrica, Glasses estava em sua frente, lançou uma lesma fantasma tipo granada em direção a morena. Ela apenas se abaixou, quando as lesmas atingiram a velocidade necessária se transformando, o tiro saiu pela culatra. Pois, Shorty e Glasses haviam acertado um ao outro, desmaiando no chão.

-São idiotas. –Riu baixo.

-Ou iscas. –Sorriu Billy, atrás dela lançou uma lesma fantasma tipo bala, em direção a Tecna que apenas desviou pro lado, o corpo inclinado pra trás. Lançou uma lesma terrestre, ela se transformou criando um furacão da própria terra, que levou Billy até um certo ponto. Praticamente foi jogado ao alto, ela apenas mantinha seu lançador mirado no loiro, acompanhando ele cair. Lançou uma lesma tipo rocha que ganhou velocidade, ficando maior e com grandes chifres, acertou Billy em cheio. O jogando contra uma parede, ela finalizou com uma lesma elétrica que ganhou velocidade, o eletrocutando fazendo-o desmaiar. Glasses e Shorty pegaram Billy, que tentava se levantar.

-O doutor Black vai saber disso. –Foi o que disse Billy, quando saiu junto com a gangue. Fugindo.

-Como se eu tivesse medo dele. –Falou em voz alta, os fitando até se afastarem.

Medo?Na verdade tinha ódio, tudo que estava acontencendo era culpa dele, a magia em Slugterra estava enfraquecendo, por causa dessas lesmas fantasmas que ele criava, a energia negativa delas, afetava tudo. Principalmente as lesmas, criaturas estranhas estavam surgindo, as lesmas ficavam fracas e doentes. Era por isso que ela estava lutando, era por isso que Eli estava lutando, por sua amada Slugterra.

Por seu amado Eli Shane.

_**A final song, a last request**_ (Uma última música, um último pedido)

_**A perfect chapter laid to rest**_ (Um capítulo perfeito sepultado)

_**Now and then I try to find a place in my mind**_ (De vez em quando eu tento encontrar um lugar em minha mente)

_**Where you can stay**_ (Onde você possa ficar)

_**You can stay awake forever**_ (Você possa ficar acordado para sempre)

Antes de ir para sua casa, ela deveria passar em algum lugar primeiro. O lugar que seu amado costumava ficar, com a esperança de ele estar lá mais uma vez. O sorriso de boas vindas, o pessoal animado quando ela chegava. Em seu veículo mecha, em forma de pegasus, com partes mecânicas ele se transformou em uma moto, graças a Kord que por ser o engenheiro. Ele mexe com essas partes, e fez questão de atualizar o seu mecha, embora o pégasus poderia ir correndo. De moto poderia ser bem mais rápido e como não era longe. Só alguns minutos ela se deparou com a casa, era até engraçado as árvores em formas de cogumelos, que chegavam até ser maior que as pessoas, no telhado haviam dois cogumelos, de cor azul, coberto por cipós. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios quando viu aquela lesma. Exatamente, a lesma que costuma não sair do ombro de Eli, a não ser pra combate. Burpy. Só mais um passo foi dado, até o alarme começar a tocar, por questão de segurança. Ela não os culpava. Afinal, era questão de segurança. Mas, ao perceber que ele foi desligado, o próprio Eli estava na porta, com aquele sorriso gentil e inocente. Os braços abertos no qual ela correu e ele a abraçou fortemente, retirando o cinto com os tubos que ficam as lesma, os dois se abraçaram bem forte.

Finalmente a espera havia acabado.

_**How do I live without the ones I love?**_ (Como eu posso viver sem aqueles que eu amo?)

_**Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned**_ (O tempo ainda vira as páginas do livro que está queimado)

_**Place and time always on my mind** _(Lugar e tempo sempre na minha mente)

_**I have so much to say but you're so far away**_ (Eu tenho tanto a dizer, mas você está tão longe)

Um beijo foi selado, um beijo ardente e cheio de saudades, com todo o carinho e ternura. Eli levou a mão até a nuca de Tecna, trazendo-a mais pra perto de si. O roçar das bocas criava um atrito, os corpos colaram um no outro. Aproveitando as brechas para Eli, explorar a boca de Tecna sem a menor pressa. A outra mão dele foi até a cintura, as mãos enluvadas dela, enlaçaram o pescoço. As línguas massageavam uma a outra, de forma quente e lenta, quase que como uma calma dança. Um beijo ardente e apaixonado, teve de ser interrompido pela falta de ar, os dois se separaram para tomar fôlego, unidos por um fino fio de saliva, que se desfez.

_**Sleep tight, I'm not afraid**_ (Durma bem, eu não estou com medo)

_**The ones that we love are here with me**_ (Aqueles que amamos estão aqui comigo)

_**Lay away a place for me**_ (Guarde um lugar para mim)

_**'Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way**_ (Porque assim que eu terminar estarei no meu caminho)

_**To live eternally**_ (Para viver eternamente)

Muitos cumprimentos eram ouvidos de Trixie e Kord, com exceção de Pronto que dormia em uma rede, Eli segurava a mão de Tecna, entrelaçando os dedos subindo a escada com ela, em direção a seu quarto. Um sorriso brotou de seus lábios, a porta havia sido fechada, ela se sentou sobre a cama, os olhares se trocaram ali, fixados profundamente um no outro, Eli inclinava seu corpo sobre o de Tecna, ficando de quatro por cima dela, os dedos entrelaçados um no outro. Os rostos cada vez mais próximo, os lábios pertinho um do outro, a respiração quente batendo contra o rosto de ambos. Eli tirou os óculos amarelos de Tecna, o deixando sobre a cômoda ao lado. Olhando em mais cores, mais vivas e reais aqueles olhos verdes escuros. Novamente os dois se beijaram.

_**How do I live without the ones I love?**_ (Como eu posso viver sem aqueles que eu amo?)

_**Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned**_ (O tempo ainda vira as páginas do livro queimado)

_**Place and time always on my mind**_ (Lugar e tempo sempre na minha mente)

_**I have so much to say but you're so far away**_ (Eu tenho tanto a dizer, mas você está tão longe)

O beijo era dado de forma mais profunda, quente e sensual. As línguas praticamente enroscavam uma na outra, por dentro e fora da boca. As mãos de Eli foram até as costas de Tecna, trazendo o corpo dela mais pra si, colando um no outro. Roçando de leve um no outro, certas partes esquentavam conforme os toques ficavam cada vez mais intensos. Os lábios foram separados, ligados por um fino fio de saliva que se desfez. Eli desceu os lábios, começando a beijar o pescoço. Ouvindo um baixo gemido de sua boca, as mãos arranhavam de leve as costas, por dentro da camisa dele. Arqueou a cabeça para trás, para que ele tivesse mais facilidade, continuando com os toques que chegavam a lhe arrepiar. Os beijos só faziam descer, praticamente com os toques sobre as costas de Eli, que praticamente quase lhe tiraram a camisa.

_**I love you**_ (Eu te amo)

_**You were ready**_ (Você estava pronto)

_**The pain is strong and urges rise**_ (A dor é forte e insiste em aumentar)

_**But I'll see you**_ (Mas eu verei você)

_**When it lets me**_ (Quando me for permitido)

_**Your pain is gone, your hands untied**_ (Sua dor se foi, suas mãos desamarradas)

-Eu te amo. –Sussurrou Eli, um sorriso gentil brotou em seus lábios. Que logo desapareceu junto com seu rosto, quando a visão de Tecna embaçou, junto com o cenário que só fazia ficar cada vez mais e mais escuro.

O som da buzina de um carro, havia acordado a jovem de cabelos verdes. Que estava deitada na cama de sua casa, um raio de sol atravessava a fresta da janela, o vizinho saia de carro pra trabalhar, levar as crianças pra escola. Até as bicicletas que as pessoas gostavam, de andar pra se exercitar a aquela hora da manhã. Não havia lesmas, não havia lançadores, não havia nada.

Não havia Slugterra, pois ela simplesmente não existiu. Juntamente com Eli. O que ela viveu com ele, não passava de um sonho. Mas, por mais que fosse um sonho, por que?Por que parecia tão real?Por que seu coração doía ao ver o rosto dele em sua mente, lembrar do riso, daquele lindo sorriso doce e gentil.

_**So far away**_ (Tão longe)

_**And I need you to know**_ (E eu preciso que você saiba)

Ela foi ao chão, com a mão sobre o rosto, para tentar conter as lágrimas que marejavam seus olhos, que avermelhavam e inchavam seu rosto. Eli era fruto da sua imaginação, era sim triste. Talvez ele fosse apenas "o rapaz dos sonhos", um rapaz perfeito que apenas dedique seu amor a você. Tecna se conformaria com isso, por mais doloroso que seja. A única coisa que ela não se conformaria, a única coisa que seria dolorosa pra ela...

Foi não conseguir dizer: Eu te amo, Eli.

Seu amado Eli Shane.

_**So far away**_ (Tão longe)

_**And I need you to **_(E eu preciso que você saiba)

_**Need you to know **_(Preciso que você saiba)


End file.
